1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mastic dispensing tools and more particularly to corner finishing tools for applying mastic along a corner wall joint. Although tools of this general kind are presently known. the invention described herein is believed to be a improvement thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corner finishing tools such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,8241,447 and 3,932,101 are devices designed to manually apply a layer of mastic to the corner joint formed where two wall board sections meet in a way such that the top layer of mastic covers the tape and forms the actual corner joint. so that the mastic appears to merge into the wallboard surface. However. the primary parts of the prior art finishing tools. the head casting and the frame, have a tendency to wear out due to the pressure and friction that are applied to the tool when it is used.